Still the One
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: Onshot songfic. All about recollecting. TiBette, total TiBette. Enjoy and please R


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own The L Word. Sadly.

(I twisted some of the dialogue from the actual show, sorry guys. Also, the artist Chris Neill is a good friend of mine, he's an AMAZING artist.)

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

Bette turned at the sound of her name. Her hair hung just above her shoulders in a straight, sleek, bob-cut. She looked almost like royalty in her suite, and Eric, despite himself, couldn't help but drool. Beside Eric stood a gorgeous woman. Her hair was curled and hung past her shoulders. She wore a sleek, sleeveless, pencil dress. She extended her hand to Eric, how took it and gave a brief, business like hand shake.

"Eric, I'm so glad you could make it. I hope you're enjoying the night so far." Bette smiled her best without looking to obvious that she didn't actually care if he was having a good night or not.

"I'm glad I could be here. I'm having a fabulous evening so far, thank you. Bette, this is my girlfriend Tina Kennard, Tina this is the one and only Bette Porter." Bette also extended a hand towards Tina, as she had moments before to Eric.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tina." The blonde woman took Bette's hand, and a smile crept onto her cheeks. Bette had to have been the most gorgeous and intimidating woman Tina had ever met.

"Hi." Tina wasn't thinking when she responded, and when her brain caught up she had a bunch of word vomit. "Oh...it's a pleasure to meet you to. Eric has said a lot about you." Bette smirked at Eric and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh he has, has he? Well I think Mr. Eric should go talk to Chris Neill and tell him how much he loves his work." She pointed in Chris's direction, "Go get 'em tiger." Eric walked off and left Bette and Tina alone. Tina turned towards the painting and began pulling apart its meaning in her head.

"This is amazing. His use of medium and the way he portrays pain and suffering." Tina looked over at Bette who had joined the blonde in the viewing. They both looked into each others eyes, and that's when they new.

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

Bette stood in her office, facing Tina. She has Tina's earring in the palm of her hand. She smiled at the blonde, and Tina raised a shaking hand to take the earring from Bette. As soon as her fingertips touched the soft skin of Bette's palm, she knew she wanted more. Bette felt the surge of electricity flow through her at the touch of Tina's fingers to her own, and slowly she moved her head towards Tina's. After was seemed like ages, their lips met.

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

"I love you." Bette smiled as she whispered these words into her lovers ear. The blonde shivered as hot breath tickled her ear.

"I never stopped loving you Bette." Tina tilted her head up and placed soft kisses on Bette's lips. She slowly ran her hand up the brunette's side, causing her to shiver. Bette tangled her fingers in Tina's silky blonde hair. The sun shown down on Tina giving her an angelic glow. After 13 years they could still make each other weak.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

Bette and Tina slowly walked up to the dance floor. Tina took Bette's hands and put them on her body. After years of denying, and months of sneaking around behind Jodi, Tina could finally have the one thing she wanted most, Bette. Slowly they began rocking their bodies in unison. They began spinning on the dance floor. Neither woman had anything to celebrate, Bette had just broken someone's heart, and Tina was ashamed of how Jenny's movie turned out. Somehow both ended up smiling like teenagers in love and both women thought about the very scene they were in years ago.

Standing at the edge of a ship both women, madly in love, began to dance. They smiled and they laughed. Tina had her arms around Bette and Bette had her arms around Tina. They didn't have a care in the world at that moment. All they had was each other, and that's all they wanted.

_We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

Tina looked from Alice to Shane and back. The tears were running down her cheeks and the exhaustion setting in wasn't helping.

"Are you in love with Bette? Again?" The question didn't faze Tina, and she answered as if she were waiting for someone to ask.

"I've always been in love with Bette."

Meanwhile in a tent just a few yards away, Bette sat with her sister Kit.

"I love Tina, I always loved Tina."

Both women sat in their tents later that night, thinking of all the people they hurt, all the people they'd been with, and everything they went through when they were apart. Jodi was getting the ass end of destiny, and Bette couldn't feel worse.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

Everyone turned from their table as they watched Bette and Tina dance on the dance floor. Helena smiled as she watched the two spin on the floor.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day. Everyone told me about these two, but I never thought I'd get to see that fire and passion you guys talked about." Tasha smiled and looked at her girlfriend Alice. Alice looked from Tasha to Bette and Tina.

"I saw it, it was only a matter of time. They're made for one another and there is no way around it." Alice looked back to Tasha and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"They deserve one another, they deserve every second of love they ever have and had." Kit smiled as she watched her sister on the floor.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life_

Bette walked into her home. The lights were off and an instant sense of despair washed over her. "Tina?" She called out to her lover in the darkness. When she didn't get a reply she began to panic. Only moments earlier she had gotten a call at her office saying Tina had lost the baby. Bette listened to the call then grabbed her stuff and ran to her call. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, she just left. "Tina?!" She called out again, the panic seeping into her voice. She stood just inside the door way and listened. Silence. Suddenly soft sobs filled the air, and Bette instantly knew were she was. She ran into the living room and took the sobbing Tina into her arms.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Tina rolled away from Bette, slowly slipping her arm off Bette. The brunette managed to grab her hand and pull her back. Tina sighed into her lovers ear, and they stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

"I have to go."

Bette sat up, she knew she had to go home to Jodi, or else her girlfriend might get suspicious. She got dressed and looked at Tina. She lent down and kissed her softly. Leaving her always seemed to be the hardest part.

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together_

"I love you"

"I love you too."

_I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

Bette draped her arm and leg over Tina, they both lye peacefully in their bed. _Their bed_, they both thought it had that ring to it that was always missing. Tina slowly ran her fingers through Bette's curls.

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

They bot weren't sure how they did it, but managed to get back together, and by some twist of fait, have their fairy tale ending. Jodi did get hurt, and there were questions of if it would fall to pieces again, but that's how it works in the end.

Both women at hand in hand on the front porch of their house recollecting everything they had faced together.


End file.
